


Radish Earings

by luna_plath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ruin.  Harry just wants to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radish Earings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair_shorts on livejournal.

The sound of her breathing fills up his ears, soft and ragged and perfect. Harry kisses the inside of her thigh and peers up at her, surprised by how warm her skin is. Normally Luna is so quiet when they do this, but today her cheeks are a flaming pink and her legs are still trembling.

He loves seeing her like this, so free and open.

“You’re quite good at that,” she says, and even though her voice is quiet it sounds impossibly loud to Harry. She hasn’t touched him but he can hardly think clearly, distracted by his body and the look and taste of her. 

They’re in a deserted classroom with hazy afternoon sunlight creeping in, but he’s put up so many enchantments they run no risk of being caught. They can speak as loud as they like but Harry feels like he should whisper, like this is too private for harsh words.

He smiles and slides his hand over her hip. “I like doing it.”

This does not embarrass her. Most girls would be—not that he really knows, he has never done this with anyone else—but Luna is unashamed of herself, even now.

Harry feels an overpowering urge to kiss her but he holds back. Will she not want his mouth on hers after that? The thought makes something curl low in his belly, a hot tingling that arches into his spine and warms his skin. He took off his glasses earlier but he can still make out the pale lines of Luna’s legs, the soft curve of her hipbones. Harry stands up and kisses her jaw, hopes she won’t cringe or push him away, thinking that maybe the idea will excite her too.

Lightly, he brushes his lips against hers. Harry hears just the faintest moan from Luna, it is barely loud enough to reach his ears, but it’s there. He sighs against her mouth, air drawing out of him in a long exhale. 

_This isn’t real_ , he thinks, her fingers weaving through his hair, nails dragging over his scalp. Luna smells like gardenias. At such a close distance the scent overcomes him, stronger than the ache in his knees from kneeling on the floor or the tension in his shoulders that refuses to loosen. Harry presses his hips against hers, knowing they don’t have time for that but wanting it anyway.

He wants to press her to him and never let go. He wants to sneak her into his bed in Gryffindor tower and hide there, naked and whispering together behind the curtains of his four-poster. But the thought is just that—a thought. Ever since he was a little boy in a cupboard under the stairs, Harry didn’t think he’d get to have this, and even now he expects to fall out of this other person’s life and be stuck as Harry Potter again.

Luna bites his earlobe, just a soft nip from her teeth. She can tell he’s already thinking too much. She looks at him, her hair falling out of its plait with one of her radish earrings missing. 

“Now isn’t the time to be serious.”

Harry’s tempted to ask if she’s ever serious, but instead he picks the lost earring up off the floor. It’s broken; the metal pieces that hold it together are bent and disconnected. 

“I can fix it,” he says, reaching for his wand, but Luna takes it from his hand and looks him straight in the eye.

“It’s perfect how it is.”

She pockets the remains of the earring, saving it even now that it’s not wearable. Harry will never understand everything she does—how her feelings are so far away that he can’t always grasp them—but he still finds it exciting. Luna is never completely accessible. More than anything, Harry wants to have her fully there, to reach inside and pull all of her out to see.

Behind the charms he’s set up to block out the rest of the castle Harry can hear other students entering the halls for afternoon lectures. When he’s with Luna, time drifts away until he’s completely lost track of it, but today they have classes to return to. He feels a pang inside his chest at having to leave and share her with the rest of the school. 

Impulsively, he reaches forward and steals her other earring, kissing her cheek as he takes it from her.

“So I’ll remember,” he says, tracing the shape of the jewelry in his pocket. He stares at her disheveled hair and the faint pink that’s still visible in her cheeks while squeezing the radish earring in his palm.

His words make Luna smile, and this time it reaches her eyes.

“You’re starting to understand,” she says, and Harry thinks that maybe he’s really seen her for the first time.

**Fin**


End file.
